


Promise for Eternity

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: They shared a promise to love each other eternally, but sometimes a promise was just a bunch of sweet words.





	Promise for Eternity

“I love you,” whispered Taekwoon quietly on Wonshik’s ear.

“I love you too,” whispered Wonshik back, even quieter from all the blood that had been drained from him.

“For eternity,” added Taekwoon, as he gently tucked Wonshik’s head to his neck.

“For eternity,” repeated Wonshik as he sunk his teeth to the milky white skin.

* * *

Sometimes, promise was nothing more than mere comfort words. It was “I will be back soon” spoken on the phone late at night, only to wait for more than six hours for the other to actually come home. Or most of the times, it was “Just a sip” when the other drained almost the whole bottle in one big gulp. It was also all the “I’ll join you in bed after this one” that would always end up with the other being literally dragged to the bed for some rest.

But what Wonshik didn’t expect was for their promise of eternity to be cut off abruptly. He pretended that he didn’t notice, although it was as clear as day how Taekwoon’s attention was shifted away. He’d laugh bitterly, trying to figure out just what went wrong between them. There might be a lot, or none at all, but either could cause the conclusion they had at the moment.

Wonshik thought that, after casting away his miserable life as a human, he could finally find the love he had been craving for. But no, he was back to questioning his value, his worth in Taekwoon’s eyes, the way he questioned what value a dirty slave like him had in front of his master’s eyes. Taekwoon freed him from such life, granting him a new one filled with love and care. But recently, looking from how the situation slowly unfurled, Wonshik realized that he’s still very much a slave.

After spending decades not giving into his bad habit, he started it again with full force. Every time he felt the surge of jealousy and anger, he’d claw his skin until they bleed. But unlike in the past, the wounds closed up quickly, leaving no trace of it as he welcomed Taekwoon home. Sometimes, he would use a knife, carving their promise all over his skin as he sat on the empty bath tub, washing away the blood from the closing wounds. Nothing was permanent, just like the promise they whispered the first time they drank from each other.

“You smell really delicious today,” commented Taekwoon as he inhaled the skin of Wonshik’s neck. Of course he did, Wonshik thought. He was bathed in his own blood earlier, and didn’t even bother to wash off the smell from his skin.

He surrendered himself to Taekwoon’s touch, letting his creator to whisper sweet nothings to him, telling him where to touch and how intense, letting him to take control of the situation. But as Wonshik inhaled the sweet smell of Taekwoon, he could smell something else— _someone_ else—on him, and it made his heart dropped to his stomach. Still, it didn’t stop him from giving what Taekwoon wanted. He still drove him to the peak, making him seeing stars and chanting Wonshik’s name brokenly as he marked Wonshik’s back with his nails.

And as he rode down from his high, he could feel Taekwoon’s fangs piercing his neck, drinking slowly from him. Wonshik only tilted his head to give Taekwoon better access, carefully holding himself up so that he wouldn’t crush Taekwoon beneath him.

“You don’t want to feed from me?” asked Taekwoon softly, before he started lapping at the puncture wounds to close it.

“I’m still full,” said Wonshik. It was a lie. He hadn’t properly fed for days, but the smell of someone else on Taekwoon made him lost his appetite. Taekwoon didn’t seem to see through his lie, only humming softly in reply and pulled Wonshik close for a lazy and slow kiss.

When Taekwoon was already close to falling asleep, Wonshik rolled away from the bed to fetch some towels, cleaning both himself and Taekwoon as much as he could. After he was done, though, he picked up his clothes rather than joining Taekwoon on the bed. Taekwoon looked at him with puzzled look.

“Where are you going?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled and placed a brief kiss on Taekwoon’s forehead.

“There are some urgent stuffs I need to take care of. I’ll be back before you know it,” replied Wonshik, lying again because he didn’t want to explain that he couldn’t join Taekwoon since he still could smell someone else’s scent on him.

“Don’t stay up too late,” said Taekwoon, before he snuggled to the pillow and closed his eyes. Wonshik soaked in the view for a little longer before leaving their bedroom, exhaling softly as he tried not to cry. He dug his nails on the bite mark on his neck, as if trying to erase it.

* * *

It was raining and the traffic was awful. Wonshik was supposed to pick Taekwoon up from the bar, but he’s already running late for almost half an hour. His patience was wearing thin, and he hoped that Taekwoon wouldn’t be angry for his lateness. But then again, Wonshik remembered that Taekwoon was with the human he had fallen for anyway, so Wonshik being late wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

Swallowing bitterly, Wonshik returned his focus to the street. He only needed to make a U-turn a few hundred meters ahead, and he’d reach the bar. Out of habit, Wonshik turned to the bar’s entrance to look for any sign of Taekwoon, and he regretted what he did. Taekwoon was there, but he wasn’t alone, and certainly not waiting for Wonshik. He seemed to be content enough with the human in his embrace, lips locking like there would be nothing to separate them.

Wonshik felt like to hit the floor and crash to numerous other cars in front of him.

Still, he suppressed the urge, and only picked up his phone to make a call. He waited as he eyed the couple with pounding heart, looking at how Taekwoon reluctantly let go of the other to answer his phone.

“Hello?”

“ _Hyung_ , I’m sorry. The traffic is really bad, and I don’t think I can reach the bar at all. Maybe you should find a hotel or something to stay tonight?” said Wonshik, calmly lying as he observed the couple from the car’s window.

“Oh. Okay, then. I think I can find somewhere to stay. You may return home, or find someplace to stay tonight if you can’t turn back,” replied Taekwoon.

“Roger that, _Hyung_. I’m really sorry,” said Wonshik. He saw Taekwoon smiling a little, and Wonshik’s mouth felt really sour.

“No worries. Take care,” said Taekwoon.

“You too,” replied Wonshik before he ended up the call. He kept on watching how Taekwoon said something to the human, who later said something in return that caused them to walk together hand in hand. Wonshik chuckled bitterly as he rested his forehead at the steering wheel.

* * *

Wonshik didn’t return home that night, driving to a nightclub instead. For once, he didn’t try to think who touched him or whom he touched that night, doing a few sloppy rounds at the dim bathroom stall and a few more at the back alley. He even brought some to a hotel room, leaving them when they’re all still blissfully boneless.

When he finally returned home that morning, he already reeked of human, alcohol, and sex. He felt dirty, so very dirty, but he also found himself not exactly caring about it. Still, he vaguely thought that it’s probably bad if Taekwoon found him in such condition.

As if on cue, the front door was opened, and Taekwoon stepped into their shared penthouse. His eyes were wide upon noticing the unusual mix of smell, and he stared at Wonshik in disbelief when he realized just where those smell came from.

“Care to explain what actually happened last night?” asked Taekwoon with raised voice. Wonshik snorted, also smelling that human’s scent emitting from Taekwoon’s skin. Clearly they spent a night together and they probably wasn’t only cuddling and sleeping. Jealousy was chewing him from inside again.

“Explain what? It’s exactly as you smelled it, _Hyung_ ,” replied Wonshik nonchalantly. Taekwoon crossed the living room with a few long strides and grabbed the collar of Wonshik’s shirt. The scent was much stronger when he’s up close like that, and Taekwoon scrunched his nose in disgust.

“You should be ashamed, feeding directly from humans like that. We’re not savages. Don’t ever repeat it again,” said Taekwoon firmly. He then let go of the shirt, nudging him away with a deep frown. “And wash yourself thoroughly. I don’t like the smell.”

Wonshik didn’t deny any of the accusations, although he didn’t even drink a drop of blood from those humans. If anything, Wonshik knew Taekwoon did, although he didn’t say a word about it either. He simply turned to the bathroom wordlessly, going under the scalding hot shower and clawed his skin as if he wanted to peel it all off, erasing not only all the scent sticking to him but also his whole self.

When Wonshik emerged from the bathroom, smelling like a weird mixture of the coconut bodywash and his own blood, Taekwoon was staring at him with concerned look. It was obvious that Taekwoon could smell what happened in the bathroom, of how Wonshik washed himself with his own blood. He stood up from his seat to hug Wonshik apologetically, and Wonshik had to hold his breath so that he didn’t have to smell the human on Taekwoon.

“You’re hurting yourself again,” murmured Taekwoon. Wonshik nudged him away, smiling softly at the man he loved too much for his own good.

“You should take a shower too. We have a business meeting in an hour,” reminded Wonshik, completely avoiding Taekwoon’s statement. Taekwoon seemed that he’s about to say something, but Wonshik simply walked away into their room.

Wonshik prepared everything they needed as he waited for Taekwoon to get ready. When Taekwoon emerged from their room with his crisp suit, Wonshik quickly stood up and held the door open for him. As they ascended on the elevator, Taekwoon noticed how Wonshik’s tie was a little crooked. He wordlessly fixed it, and Wonshik indulged in the intimate atmosphere he hadn’t felt for a very long time without any sex involved.

“ _Hyung_ , do you still love me?” asked Wonshik out of the blue, after Taekwoon was done fixing his tie. Taekwoon didn’t answer right away, looking at him with a deep frown. And before Taekwoon had the chance to, the elevator stopped and the door dinged open.

“Nevermind. Let’s go,” said Wonshik lightly as he stepped out from the elevator, not even holding the door for Taekwoon or looking back to make sure that Taekwoon was still following him.

* * *

The scent of that human was getting stronger on Taekwoon, and Wonshik couldn’t help but feeling suffocated every time they were in the same room. He still couldn’t refuse Taekwoon’s touch, craving for it every day in such insatiable hunger, but the scent of that human made his stomach churned every time.

So in the end, before Taekwoon told him to leave, he planned to go first. He managed everything, secretly moving things around so that even if he wasn’t there, Taekwoon’s business would still be able to run smoothly. He took a small portion that belonged to him, and left his shared portions to be Taekwoon’s. When his preparations were done, he packed a little of his belongings, ready to be taken anytime.

He saw his chance a few weeks before his birthday—his _rebirth_ , to be precise. The human Taekwoon loved was away for a few days, so Taekwoon’s attention was fully on Wonshik. He thought bitterly about how easy Taekwoon used him as a replacement, while he was the one who stayed by his side for so many decades. He wondered if he disappeared, would Taekwoon took that human in and promised him the eternity just like he did to Wonshik?

* * *

They spent the night just like the usual. Taekwoon took Wonshik to a fancy restaurant, then brought him into a hotel room instead of returning to their penthouse. Wonshik let the dizzy feeling of having his blood sucked out rode down his high. He was already used to that feeling, and the gentle lap on his neck afterwards. Usually he would sink his fangs on the other’s neck as well, but he wasn’t in the mood to do it for the time being. In fact, he’s not in the mood to do it anymore. He had enough, and it would be the last time he gave the last bit of heart he had.

“Are you not going to feed?” asked the feather-soft voice, with his cherry red lips ghosting against his own. Wonshik shook his head slowly, then flipped their position so that Taekwoon was resting on the bed as Wonshik pulled out from him. Taekwoon was letting out that delicious moan that made Wonshik shivered along his spine, but he knew that he wouldn’t give in. Not this time. Not anymore.

“Later,” Wonshik replied shortly, leaving the bed to fetch some towels for them to clean up. Taekwoon was still lying on the bed, letting Wonshik to take care of him since it had been their routine. It had always been like that for decades already.

And every time, Wonshik would treat him gently, as if he were made of glass. He had lived even longer than Wonshik, and thus he was much stronger than him, but he would always melt at the gentleness the other gave him. He found himself leaning to every touch, sighing contently at their intimacy.

But unlike any other nights, Wonshik was putting on his clothes after he tucked Taekwoon under the blanket. Taekwoon sat up, looking at him in confusion.

“Where are you going?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled bitterly as he smoothed out his black shirt.

“Somewhere that isn’t by your side,” he replied calmly. Taekwoon felt his heart froze at the answer, staring at Wonshik with wide eyes.

“I love you, Taekwoon- _hyung_. Goodbye,” said Wonshik before he left the room.

Taekwoon sank to the bed, feeling dizzy despite him being the one feeding just earlier. It wasn’t the first time Wonshik told him ‘I love you’ or ‘goodbye’, but it was certainly the first time he said those words in the same sentence, right next to each other.

Where had they— _he_ —gone wrong?

* * *

It was the first time in a hundred years Taekwoon returned to an empty house. Sure, sometimes Wonshik wasn’t home to take care of their business, but this time it was different. Whenever Wonshik was out for business, Taekwoon knew that he would be coming home soon, and they’d still communicate through various means. But after Wonshik’s goodbye the night before, Taekwoon knew that Wonshik wouldn’t be back.

The crushing feel of emptiness fell upon him. He suddenly felt lost, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

His phone rang, and Taekwoon quickly picked it up. He had Wonshik’s name just at the tip of his tongue, when he heard a familiar cheerful voice calling out his name, “Taekwoon! Are you coming tonight? I will be performing three songs instead of just one!”

Taekwoon felt guilt chewing out his insides. Of course he knew where he went wrong. After spending so many times with Wonshik, he let himself to be greedy, hooking up with a human although he already had Wonshik by his side.

“Not tonight. I have… some business to attend,” refused Taekwoon. He could hear the human lowly whined in disappointment at the other end of the phone, and he felt slightly guilty about it as well.

“It’s okay. I know your business is also important. See you next time, then! Tell Wonshik I say hi,” replied the human cheerfully. Hearing the name made Taekwoon’s heart squeezed uncomfortably. He only hummed in reply, then cut off the line.

Sighing, Taekwoon tried to think about just what kind of predicament had he brought to himself. Before Wonshik, he had fallen for humans as well. But Wonshik was the first one he turned into his kind, to stop him from aging and dying, since at that time he loved Wonshik too much to let him go. And they really hit off, spending a hundred years together, inseparable. That, until another human came into the picture, and Taekwoon felt himself shifting his attention from Wonshik.

It was a mistake he didn’t know how to fix. Before he knew it, Wonshik had already sensed the shift of attention, and he said nothing although it was obvious that he was hiding his jealousy and heartbreak. But yet still, Taekwoon would search for Wonshik whenever he was craving for sexual intercourse, the one that blew his mind so much he forgot about everything else. And Wonshik could only surrender himself to Taekwoon, because he still loved him too much for his own good, although he knew that Taekwoon would run straight to the human in other occasions.

Taekwoon remembered about that one time Wonshik suddenly asked if he still loved him. He let it passed at that time, but then he felt like a fool for leaving Wonshik hanging like that. He thought that he should have said “Yes, I still love you”, but it’s too late. Wonshik was gone and he didn’t know where to start looking.

Staring at the empty room, Taekwoon wondered just how he would continue his life without Wonshik.

* * *

A whole month passed and even Wonshik’s fragrance had started to fade. Taekwoon tried to keep him still by using his daily products, but it just didn’t feel the same when he wore it. The way it mixed with his natural scent was far too different with Wonshik. So in the end, he only hurt himself more with all the thought of “this is not it”.

His relationship with the human became loose, and eventually he cut it off because all he could think was Wonshik, Wonshik, and Wonshik. He heard people saying that someone wouldn’t know the value of something he had until he lost it, and he finally understood that feeling. He didn’t realize just how dear he held Wonshik in his heart, way higher than any other being in the world, until he walked out of his life.

After a while, he tried to compromise. He tried to get close to another young vampire, but it just didn’t feel quite the same. He tried hooking up with some other humans too, but his mind would always return to Wonshik. Sometimes he wondered if it was because they fed on each other, so one time he tried doing it with a curious vampire, but later he learned that it wasn’t the case either.

It wasn’t until another three years that he accidentally walked past Wonshik. He was walking around at night, wandering aimlessly in the sea of humans, when his nose picked up a scent that made his heart raced. He quickly looked up and around, searching for the source, and he caught a glimpse of Wonshik across the road. He waited until the crossing lamp turned green and rushed to chase him, but he disappeared like thin air. Even his scent was blown away by the night wind, and Taekwoon could only crouch down in despair.

* * *

Whether it was coincidence or fate, they met again, face to face in a party Wonshik didn’t expect Taekwoon would attend. At that time, Wonshik’s hair was silver instead of wine red like he used to have. It made him looked ethereal, as if he was some sort of an ancient god descending to earth. And Taekwoon couldn’t resist the pull, the intoxicating scent he missed for so long.

That night they slept on the same bed, Taekwoon sinking his fangs to Wonshik’s neck and indulged himself with the taste he had always longed for. But just like the last night they were together, Wonshik didn’t react to him, and only did what Taekwoon asked him to do except for one.

“Please stay,” begged Taekwoon as he laced his fingers with Wonshik’s, kissing the knuckles softly, “Come home to me.”

Wonshik’s answer was just a sad smile as he pulled his hand away, “You only want me when I’m gone. So, no, I’m not going home.”

And just like before, Wonshik said before leaving the room, “I love you, Taekwoon- _hyung_. Goodbye.”

Taekwoon was crying into his pillow, wailing like a wounded animal.

* * *

Wonshik only returned when he heard how bad Taekwoon’s business plummeted even with his indirect involvement. Taekwoon looked like a mess and their penthouse was even a worse mess, and Wonshik felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

“They called me to clean up your mess,” said Wonshik as he lowered his duffel bag, still not exactly ready to announce that he’s home.

“Are you going to stay afterwards or are you going to leave me again?” asked Taekwoon coldly. His wavy hair covered most of his face and Wonshik wondered when was the last time he had it cut.

“I’m leaving once I’m done,” replied Wonshik truthfully. Taekwoon snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Then no need to bother. Just leave,” murmured Taekwoon. Wonshik ignored his words, stepping closer to swipe the long bangs away from Taekwoon’s face, looking at how thin and pale he had become. He probably didn’t eat much, both regular human food and his much needed blood.

“When was the last time you ate anything?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon turned away.

“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered bitterly. Again, Wonshik wasn’t listening, digging his nail to the back of his arm until it bled. The sweet scent assaulted Taekwoon’s senses, and his chest visibly heaved up from the intensity of his hunger.

“Drink.”

Taekwoon didn’t need to be told twice. He locked his lips around the wound and started sucking. And when the wound closed up, he groaned softly and sank his fangs instead, still not satisfied just yet. A firm yank on his hair was his only indication to stop himself from taking too much.

“Stay here. I’ll cook something for you,” said Wonshik as he went to the kitchen, licking his wound close. He checked the cupboard and fridge, but it was clear that Taekwoon wasn’t stocking anything. Even the minibar that should’ve been filled with blood packs was empty. Sighing, Wonshik pulled out his phone and made several delivery orders.

Wonshik returned to the living area to pick up his bag, and Taekwoon seemed to be panicking when he did that. “Relax, _Hyung_. I’m not leaving just yet. I’ve told you I’ll clean up your mess first,” said Wonshik as he brought the bag to the guest bedroom, the one Wonshik mainly used as his workroom instead. He saw how it was left untouched, dust piling up and all. He put down his bag near the door and went out again to take some stuffs to clean up the room.

Taekwoon was still staying at the couch, eyeing his every movement. Wonshik thought while he’s at it, he’d just clean up everything that needed to be cleaned. Some places that Taekwoon didn’t exactly use were left to collect dust. At the very least, Wonshik was thankful that Taekwoon had enough conscience to clean some parts and still did his laundry and dishes.

While Wonshik was still in the middle of rearranging the piled books and magazines, someone pressed the bell. He quickly put down everything on the nearest table and answer the door, paying for the food and took it to the kitchen to be plated and brought to Taekwoon.

“I got you some porridge, since I’m not sure if you can stomach anything heavy just yet,” said Wonshik as he sat beside Taekwoon, a small bowl of porridge in hand. He took a small scoop and carefully blew it, before holding it out to Taekwoon. Taekwoon only eyed it hesitantly, although he was obviously hungry.

“I’ll let you drink from me again if you’re eating well,” said Wonshik without even thinking. Taekwoon glanced at him, then at the spoon, and opened his mouth dutifully. He let Wonshik fed him until the bowl was empty, then Wonshik set the bowl aside and presented his forearm to Taekwoon. Taekwoon shook his head, lowering Wonshik’s arm.

“I want you to drink from me,” said Taekwoon, tilting his head to show his neck to Wonshik, “Please? It’s been a long time.”

“No,” replied Wonshik firmly. “I’ll only drink from you when you’re strong enough. For now, eat and drink properly.”

Taekwoon looked lost, and Wonshik could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably at that. Sighing, he leaned forward and hooked his hand on Taekwoon’s neck, kissing his lips and grazed his fang at the bottom lip, drawing some blood and licked the wound close. When he leaned back again, Taekwoon was staring at him with wide eyes.

“There. For now, that’s the only amount I’ll take from you. Take better care of yourself and I’ll consider taking more of you,” said Wonshik. Taekwoon seemed to be really considering what Wonshik said to him, and Wonshik vaguely thought that the situation kind of reminded him of their first days together. Only this time, the role was reversed.

Wonshik got up from his seat to continue his work, but he halted when Taekwoon asked, “When will you leave?”

“As soon as I’m done cleaning up your mess, which is plenty, so maybe after three months,” replied Wonshik. Taekwoon seemed to be considering about something, and Wonshik quickly added, “But if I catch you purposely making more mess while I’m here, I’m leaving immediately.”

Taekwoon pursed his lips. His plan was already spoiled before he even could elaborate it.

“Just be a good boy and let me take care of you. Consider it a payback from a hundred years ago,” added Wonshik lightly as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Taekwoon really did try to piece his life back together with Wonshik’s help. It became obvious to others that Taekwoon was highly dependant on Wonshik, although the latter was trying to make their relationship strictly business-related. But then again, Taekwoon was both his poison and medicine, and he just couldn’t resist the temptation.

Two months passed and Wonshik was back to their shared room, on their shared bed, driving Taekwoon to his climax and making him chanted out Wonshik’s name in a broken litany. Taekwoon sank his fangs on Wonshik’s neck, taking his sweet blood that tasted even better mixed with his orgasm. But as always, Wonshik stayed still, not even grazing the skin on Taekwoon’s neck.

And Taekwoon felt that he didn’t have the right to demand it from Wonshik. He still remembered the days when he set Wonshik aside just because he had a new human tickling up his interest. He realized how much he had hurt Wonshik at that time, and how it seemed to scar Wonshik still even after so many years. He was just glad that Wonshik was back in his arms, although he didn’t know how much longer. At times like that, living in eternity sounded more like a curse than a gift.

But even after Wonshik dealt with all the things he needed to, he didn’t immediately leave like he claimed he would. It was as if he was giving Taekwoon a chance, the last one, to make him stay and never leave again.

Still, in the end, Taekwoon was once again faced with the sight of Wonshik standing at the door, duffel bag in one hand and a bitter smile hanging on his lips.

“I love you, Taekwoon- _hyung_. G—”

Taekwoon wasn’t taking any of the bullshit anymore and simply crashed their lips together. He didn’t want to hear another goodbye, not after Wonshik told him that he loved him. The bag was dropped on the floor with a loud thud, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around Taekwoon’s body in a tight embrace.

“I love you, Kim Wonshik,” breathed Taekwoon against Wonshik’s lips. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Wonshik chuckled at the words. How long had it been since the last time he heard that blatant confession from Taekwoon? It was what he wanted to hear for the longest time. He needed to hear it, to reassure himself that he was still loved, that their promise for eternity still hadn’t lost just yet.

He let Taekwoon pulled him back inside, into his embrace and his whole being, sharing their promise the way they shared their blood.

“I love you, for eternity.”


End file.
